confession
by LunaRoja12
Summary: Seeing someone you care for about to be killed by the Aragami gives you bravery to stand up and fight but also confess. this is me just playing the what if? game. oneshot maybe more, maybe. Alisa x female protagonist because why not? does get a little steamy, just a little. chapter 2 rated M for light yuri lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**well I was in the shower where most of my weird ideas come from and I asks my what if Alisa confesses first, but the protagonist is a girl. I ship Alisa with the protagonist only they are one of my otp but I'm open to male or female. And since I have only found stories with the male protagonist with Alisa, I thought to myself hey why not make one with a female protagonist. Just so you know this is one of my other avatars not Eliana from Fight for her heart for there is only one guy for her and that's - opps no spoilers. so enjoy my first oneshot yuri, if I can think of more to this story I will write it but right now I think it will just be oneshots. anyways I'll be updating Fight for her heart soon but midterms are coming up so I don't know how soon.**

* * *

I was sitting in my room alone with my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. I was trying to calm myself as I walked to the door.

Two days ago when I was saved by Alisa from an Aragami that I didn't notice was behind me as I was running to her. I felt foolish and also grateful for what happened for it helped Alisa finally let out her emotions and forgive herself for what happened to Lindow. But what I didn't see coming was her sudden confession. She told me between breaths and tears as she tried to calm down after firing at the Aragami. She was scared when she was facing the Aragami and couldn't move. But the moment she saw me and the Aragami trying to jump me her bravery came back and that she couldn't loss me too.

I know we have been getting closer these past few weeks since I have been going on missions with her alone but never thought like this. I finally reached the door and slowly opened it to find her on the other side. She looked nervous but determined, she asked to come in and all I could say was such. Alisa walked in slowly and sat on the couch. I sat next to her trying to find the right words but she broke the silence first. " Listen I know what I said must have shocked you since it came out of the blue and you're probably confused now," she said slowly ", but the truth is that's how I feel." I know it's hard to understand even I can't fully understand it ether. _She continues as I stay silent listening._ I know I was hard to be around when I first got here and that I was a loud mouth bitch and you only put up with me because it was your job and…and_.. Tears started to appear in her eyes._ But when I lost it and became doubtful of myself …you were there right beside me. And when you sat next to my bed in the sick bay I thought that I finally had a friend. However as you helped me retrain myself on those missions I started to notice a change. I thought that it was just an innocent love like that of a sister, but as time passed I started dreaming of you, imaging the feel of your lips and that freaked me out. Why was I fantasizing that? Why was I only thinking of you?

I couldn't figure it out, it would keep me up at night. I told myself that I wasn't like that, that it was wrong to think of you that way. But when I saw that Aragami try to jump you, I just knew…that I couldn't loss you and that I really was in love with you.

That last statement made my heart stop, Alisa really was being honest about her feelings, pouring her heart out and I couldn't even find the words to say. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Alisa was holding her breath waiting for my answer. I looked down trying to find words to say. I just ended up saying what I could come up with.

"I don't know what to say, I have never been confessed to and never thought it will be like this." I try to start, "I'm happy that you had the courage to be honest with me but the thing is I never really thought of love well not on a romantic level that is." So I really don't know where to start, I-… "Please I'm not trying to force this on you but I do want to ask if you could not dismiss me so quickly." Alisa says quickly. I look at her and see a scared girl and I can't help but reach for her hand. She looks down at the action and I reply, "No, I wouldn't, Alisa I know this is hard and scary but know I'm not so closed minded and that I can accept people no matter what.

I continue", Alisa I do care about you, and I do love you but I just don't know how far my feelings may go." She looks up at me and stares into my red eyes as I look into her blue ones. _Can I return her feels…I never been in love before to compare….. I have been so focus keeping my friends alive that I never really thought about love….. I never stopped to think about a future with someone or even if they were male or female. _But I did know I cared, I cared for her a lot.

"Alisa— before I could continue she stops me. She puts her finger to my lips", before you say anything there's something I want to try first…please." Alisa says in a small voice. I stay silent and just nod. She nods back and lings in closer until she's only an inch from my face. She looks down at my lips, closes her eyes and presses her lips to mine . At first I do nothing but not wanting to hurt her feelings I kiss her back. It started slow and light but I deepen the kiss for her since she did seem nervous. Soon I let myself get into it, she response by putting her arms around my neck. Without thinking I put my hands on the sides of her waist. We pull away a little to catch our breathes, we look into each other's eyes and I could see the want in her eyes so I go in first. Soon I was on top of her, her hips in between my legs, my hands holding her shoulders. Alisa had her hands in my blue hair, not wanting to let go of me. Soon her hands starts to wonder down to my waist and the feel of her breast against mine starts to arouse me. _How was I enjoying this? Did I really have feelings for a girl?_ But somehow it just felt so right.

I pull away and sit up, trying to catch my breath. Alisa looks up at me and sits up too. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go so far…I just….I" she starts blushing, trying to find words. I look at her but now I see her in a different light, now she seemed more beautiful but not in a way a friend or another girl would look at but in a more attractive way that makes you want a person. Seeing as she looked ashamed I reach out to her, touching her cheek she looks up at me with tears and worry. I give her a soft kiss letting her know it was okay and that I didn't regret it. I pull back and smile. Maybe I do have feeling for her in that way I thought to myself. I look at the clock, seeing as it was getting really late I give her one more kiss. "It's late, you should go back now." I say to her. "But—"she starts but I stop her. "Hey you need to rest we have work tomorrow" I tell her. She looks disappointed but she gets up and walks to the door. I follow her and before she reaches the door, I hold both her cheeks between my hands so she can look at me. "Hey I'll see you in the morning, I need my girl to rest." That statement put a smile on her face. She kisses me one last time, holds me and whispers," Really you'll give us a chance." I nod, "yes I can give that much." She leaves with a smile, and I'm left alone with my thoughts again. As I still remember the feel of her lips.

The next day we meet in the hall, she asks me to keep our relationship a secret until she was such that I had the same exact feels for her. I agree, and we act like nothing has changed in front of the other and no one suspects a thing. But behind all that was so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! After some thinking and seeing that people like this story, I decided to add another chapter to this one shot. now I need some practice for future chapters in Fight for her heart so I thought I'll practice here. I've never wrote a lemon or a yuri lemon to boot, so this is a bit of a experiment for me. I did do some research but it's mostly manga, I couldn't think of a yuri fanfiction to research for some reason. so please review, give me notes, and constructive criticism! not useless criticism that won't help me improve, that's a waste of everyone's time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Well it's late, goodnight everyone. I say as I leave my sit from the group. "Really so soon?" Kota asks.

"Yes, I want an early start tomorrow thank you." I tell him. "Oh okay night." He replies. I walk away and head to the elevator. As soon as I was alone in the elevator I sign deeply and drop my usual fake stoic face. Lately I have been avoiding Rin and I have no idea how to face her. We've been seeing each other in secret for the past six months but recently I've become a little distance. I know she cares about me a lot but sometimes I fear she'll regret trying to accept me and leave me. I know I was selfish to make her give us a chance, but I couldn't keep my feelings bottled up anymore. And her being the selfless, caring person she is she gave me a chance. I believe we've been pretty happy, but not much has changed. And our team or anybody knows nothing about us being together because I asked her not to tell until I was sure she loved me back.

Maybe that's why that guy confessed to her the other day, and why I'm so upset_. I can't stand the idea of her with him. But would she be happier with him? Not having to hide. I didn't want to stay and watch the rest, and now I bet she thinks I'm a coward for hiding from her. I'm so pathetic. _

I walk out of the elevator making my way to my room, when I turn the corner I see Rin standing outside my door. I freeze when she sees me. "Alisa we need to talk." She says in a calm voice. _Oh no, my fear is coming true! _Not wanting to hear it I turn and try to make a run for it. But before I could make it far, she grabs my arm, holding me in place. "Alisa stop, why are you avoiding me!" she yells in an angry voice. She turns me around but I can't face her. "Alisa what's wrong? You've being acting weird lately." She says in a worried voice now.

I stay quit, trying to hold back my tears. "Alisa?" she asks "Because… your leaving me…aren't you?!" I spat between the tears. Her eyes open wide, taken back from the remark. "What! where is this coming from?" she asks. "I…I saw you…with that guy who asked you out." I say in a small voice. She looks at me with a serious look and signs. "Come on we should talk in private not out here in the hall." She states and walks me to my room holding my hand. I don't resist and follow. Once inside she sits me on my bed. She sits in a chair across from me. I stare down at my hands not wanting to meet her glance.

"Alisa, I know you're upset about the guy thing but this isn't the way to react about it. You should have come to me and told me it upset you, not avoid me." She said.

"….I know…" I said in a small voice. Rin's quiet for a second then signs," By the way I did turn him down, told him I was seeing someone else." I look up at her and see she's still upset with me. "But I get the feeling it's more than just the confession that's bothering you. Alisa look at me, were you afraid that I would just leave you like that?" she says with a mixed tone of being upset and hurt. "Do you really doubt me that much, that the last few months have meant nothing to me?!" She asks me. I say nothing. "Well if that's it, then you really don't know me." She says getting up, heads for the door. "WAIT" I yell out, standing up; not sure what to say. She stops and turns around and looks at me straight in the eye.

"I don't doubt you, I'm sorry! It's just the idea of losing you is unbearable and I worry that I'm not good enough, and that one day you realize liking a girl is too weird and… and-

Suddenly Rin shuts me up by pulling me into her arms and kisses me passionately. I don't question, rebuttal, or think, I just embrace it all. Soon the salt from my tears are replaced by her sweet taste on my lips. Her touch calms my shaking body but now has electricity running through it. And the confusing haze in my head starts to clear and now feels at bliss.

Finally needing air, our lips part and I have the courage to look up at her face as we catch our breathes. Before I could say anything she kisses me again but this time with more passion and force. I'm taken back by how hot it's becoming. Rin has her hand in my hair holding my face in place, and the other running down my back, pressing me closer and closer to her body. She easily gets my mouth to open up and slide her tongue in, exploring every inch of it. Never before had we kissed like this. Rin never refused to kiss me but we rarely kissed at all. And when we did, she was always cautious and careful, as if she had to think about it or wasn't completely sure. But now, she was so wild and setting me on fire. I was becoming so overwhelmed that my knees start to buckle and shake, that my arms rapped around her neck have to hold on tight just to keep me in balance. I'm so surprised yet so happy about the whole experience that I just don't want it to end.

We pull away only for a half a second to get air and in between those seconds I try to breathe my apology to her.

"I'm…sorry…I'm so sorry…" I can barely sound out.

"it's okay I love you no matter if you're a girl or a boy, my feelings for you wouldn't change." She says still holding me tight.

At some point she was able turn us around and had me up against the door, without me noticing until my back touched the cold metal of the frame. Shocked by the sudden cold feel on my back, I release a small gasp. Rin then moves her lips down to my neck, her hands move down to my waist, holding me as her knee work their way in between my thighs. The whole experience was arousing and unfamiliar that I started to wonder if this was only one of my fantasies. "Rin?" I called out wondering if the moment I spoke I would find myself waking up.

"Is it bothering you?" she asks in between sucking on my neck. The feeling takes my breath away that I barely know how to breathe. "No… it's just… "I try to breathe but I can't think straight. She pulls away a bit and stares at my flashed face. "Feel better?" she asks in between breathes. My head is still spilling that I can only nod since I can't find the ability to speak. "Good, I hope you don't doubt me again." She smiles at me. I'm still catching my breath so I just stare, hoping my eyes answer for her. Rin starts shifting back, that I start thinking she's about to end this and go home.

"Wait!" I yell out loud. She looks up at me and I grab hold of her face, kiss her deeply as I can. She's taken back she loses her footing falling straight down on the floor. Rin was able to hold herself up, straighten up enough to a sitting position and immediately I rap my legs around her hips, preventing her from escaping. " don't… go… please" I say to her in between kisses. She then gets a hold of my face, pulls away to say," I'm not going anywhere."

Soon we move this make out session to the couch. I'm sitting on her lap with my arms rapped around her shoulders, as hers' are holding on to me waist. As my tongue explores her month, her hand starts wondering up my stomach to my ribs, and skips over to my necktie. She easily undoes it without even looking and throws it to the side. Now the small, sad excuse for a shirt separates, completely exposing my breasts. Rin pulls away and stares at them. What was seconds felt like hours, I was used to people staring down at them, for the way I dressed. But the way Rin stared, made me feel self-conscious about them for the first time. I could feel my face going even more red and hot. "Please stop staring." I said in a small cracked voice. Never before has someone made me feel so self-conscious or variable as she has. Rin looked like she didn't hear me or chose not to. She leans in and kisses my collarbone and works her way down to in between my breasts, leaving a trail of kisses. she then moves to my left breast and slowly licks circles around my harden nipple. The feeling sends shivers down my spine. Rin holds me in place and I hold myself up with my arms back but the feeling makes my arms start to grow weak. She then moves on to my right breast making me arch my back even more; making it harder to sit up. My moans become longer, making her work more rapidly. Soon I feel her hand move down to my thigh and starts to pull at the helm of my stockings. "Hold on" I sign, I then get off her lap and sit to the side so I can remove my boots and stockings. Just as I'm about to finish removing my stocking, I feel Rin lead in behind me with her body against my back and her arms around my waist. She brushes my hair to the side and kisses the back of my neck. The sentiment makes feel safe and loved, which is something I haven't felt in a long time. "Alisa?" she breathed. "Yes?" I whispered. Waiting for what she had to say. "Do you trust me?" she breathed into my ear, sending more shivers down my neck. "Yes, more than anyone in my life." I told her, it was true. Rin was the only person I have ever really truly trusted. She is the one person who's seem the best and worst of me. Who was there for me at my lowest and build me right up again. She's the one person who has seen the venerable girl under my mask and can still make me feel strong.

I can feel Rin smile on my back, she then starts kissing the back of my neck, making me feel butterflies in my stomach. She then starts sucking on the side of my neck again, making me moan a little. My moans apparently arouse her that she moves her left hand up to my breasts, tracing patterns around them with her fingers. I beginning to moan more and more that suddenly I feel her right hand sliding down to my skirt. She slides her hand down my skirt and my panties and starts circling my private with her finger.

I let out a gasp when I feel two finger go inside me. She begins to pull them in and out, making me lose my mind. I moan so loudly I wonder if it's loud enough for someone to hear me. Rin lets go of my breast and pulls my head back enough for her put her lips on mine to kiss me from behind me, so to quiet down my moans. Rin holds on to my chin tightly with one hand as she works her fingers into me with the other. I feel static in between my legs, that I find it hard to sit still and its harder with Rin behind me and all I can do is dig my fingers into the couch.

With our current sitting positions, I couldn't help but push my thighs close together making it hard for her to pull her fingers out of me. Seeing this problem, Rin starts to turn my body towards hers and gently laid me on the coach with her right on top of me. She positions my thighs open and in between her hips. She holds herself up above me with one arm and thrust her fingers with the other into me. I reach up under her bra and grope her breasts. Hers' are firm and soft, fitting perfectly between my hands. I play with her harden nipples hoping to make her feel good as she makes me. "Rin!" I moan out her name as I feel her deeper and deeper inside me, making me wetter and wetter. "Alisa!" she moans too, rousing me even more. Our lips move in prefect sync, keeping each other from moaning too loudly. I feel so ecstatic, that I think I'm about to peak. "Rin, I think I can't hold on any longer." I try to say. "Hold on a little more." She mouths, then she sticks another finger in and thrusts them in deeper and faster. "Ahhh, Rin!" I can't hold that in any longer. I feel myself at peaking, feeling my orgasm burst. "Ahhh!" moaning louder and louder, feeling pleasure throughout my body. From the roots of my hair down to my toes, breathing in harder and harder.

Finally reached my peck, Rin thrust out her fingers, but leaving pleasure in every corner of my being. As I try to catch my breath, Rin licks her fingers, tasting and enjoying it. The sight makes me blush and want to hide my face. Once Rin was done she falls down beside me, rapped her arms around my waist, with her head on my shoulder. I could hear her heart beating against her chest, as I'm sure she can hear mine as well. The night air still feels warm against our hot, sweaty bodies and room grows silent. As our breaths fall in sync, Rin's voice was only a whisper. " Alisa… you know you're the one I want to be with right?" She asks. Before I would have said I don't know, but I know now that Rin chose me and wants me for me no matter what. "Yes, I know" I whispered before I drifted off. I finally had a good nigh sleep after weeks of worrying for nothing. And would be happy to wake up to a face I know and love.

* * *

**Okay what did you guys think. do you want to see more of this couple? or do you want to see this chapter as a comic? depending on which answer, if I get more than 5 reviews saying they want another chapter or a comic, then I'll make it. if you guys want the comic, I'll upload the link to my deviantart page for it here or if you want a 3rd chapter then a 3rd chapter will be uploaded here. thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
